dc_a_new_dawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Addison Lacroix
Addison Lacroix (Born TBD) is a American vigilante who operates the same mantle of her late father, Komodo, aiming to turn it into a symbol of justice instead. Origin Childhood Addison was born to Simon Lacroix and a woman he hit up one night. Addison was raised under the care of her mother until she was 6. Simon had found her one night and proceeded to kidnap her; turning the young girl into a weapon. By 12 she was already processing combat skills and archery that was comparable to a older age. The session was cut short after the authorities had got involved and found Addison. Simon dipped and left Addison to be returned to her mother. Life wasn't so easy for Addison now. Having been mainly under the eyes of her father, fitting back into the open environment was challenging. On top of that she had anger issues that ended up getting her into heaps of trouble every so often. To help her cope and make better connections, Addison was enrolled into a gymnastics class. Things lifted up from there, Addison became more comfortable and even made a friend by the name of Emily. With a few more additions, Addison's life began to lighten up. She'd go on to pass her classes, get an education, and have her best friend by her side. While she never did attend college, Addison was fine with where she was. Taking care of her aging mother. It hadn't been since she was young that she ever made contact with her father. She didn't even know if he was still alive. However things would soon come into play and change Addison's world. The crime in Star City increased and more people were seeing the end each passing day. One of those people had been Emily's husband, mugged and murdered walking home from work. Emily was carrying a 1 year old daughter at the time, the death devastating her. To add salt onto the wound, rumour spread that Komodo was one of the people responsible for the death of the Green Arrow. By the time Addison had sought out her father, she soon found out he had met his match. She wasn't sad though, happy that he was gone. Addison soon realized that Star City would need more hands to help. So she answered the call and joined the ranks of the archers with her own set up look. Clean Slate Despite the hate from many parties, she kept the name of Komodo. Addison figured the least she could do was correct the horrors of her father and make the name something else. Something that didn't scream out evil. Instinct One of the few unaffected people in Star City during Bronze Tiger's drug fuelled attack on the city, she alongside Dark Archer were part of the group focusing on infiltrating his Star City Gym where he had been training Instinct addicted people over the week long rule he had on the city, their investigation was cut short when Bronze Tiger decided to trigger his endgame, causing both his Club and his Gym to self destruct, luckily she and Dark Archer both escaped. Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Archer Category:Star City Archers